Drabble You're Not Alone
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Characters Writing a Letter to People who feel lost or scared or alone in the world I hope this help! Also if you have character you want to see me write Comment!
1. Qurriel, Voldy, Sally: SK and Tenth Doc

_**Qurriell from A Very Potter Musical and Very Potter Senior year**_

Life isn't like a Jane Austen Novel I realize that now so incase you didn't know that. But than life is well rather interesting

Take it for me I was alone for while. I had well different views but nobody to share it with. Than I met someone who well complete me. This person was part of me and change my life even through the it didn't work out.

People come and go. They sometimes say things they don't mean or sometimes they do . Sometimes they like killing people wait Um never mind that first part.

I lost hope after something happen and thrown into this place where sadness took over but than even at your lowest the person you thought wouldn't have your back does.

And in the end of the day being okay with who you are and where you are going is wonderful

V**oldemort from A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Senior year**

I thought I was alone and thought that maybe there was no hope for me. I mean my parents didn't love me that's why I was left at the orphanage.

But something changed this guy came and told me that I was special a magic boy. That I could do great things. I didn't get that how was I suppose to do great things in world full of people who bring you down.

I know it's hard and you get to this place where you make bad choices. But you met someone who makes everything okay. Who makes you laugh and remind you that your not alone.

Those. Are the people you should hang in to and not push them away like I did.

I realize that people you may hate make you realize things. That love does exist and comes in different ways and everyone deserves it even through you don't think it does most importantly killing people just makes them dead

**Sally from Me and My Dick the Musical by Team Starkid**

Invisible is great well not really. See when people see you for something else but never really see you it sucks. I'm right here but because of the way I look people over look me.

It took me a while but beautiful in my own way and realizing that makes me wonder if I really needed a guy to tell me that to believe it.

I never was type to be beautiful like other girls and never accept my self for who I was. I guess that's where it starts. That maybe he would see me now and he did.

Never tell yourself your not worth it and don't let people define what your worth. Little things will surprise you, but you have to use both your heart and mind to figure it out.

**Tenth Doctor **

Hello there! I'm the doctor if you didn't know well different but clever if you ask me but this is not about me this is about human race.

They are brilliant but sometimes they forget that and I even forget that. They surprise you all the time. Like... Wait never mind I really don't want to talk about that  
There was Donna she was brilliant but people including me forgot that. She is most important person in universe everyone is.  
Because you can change the world just like Donna sure not with a time lord but I never met any one who wasn't important.  
You were meant to do something awesome to show people that here is hope. Human kind give that everyday and even if I doubt them they show me that they can change and do can others. It might take a while but don't give up on human race they can be brilliant


	2. Tonks, Craphole, Bug, Snape

**Tonks from Harry Potter**

Wotcher! People always judge people. It's just been how people live.  
Like the fact that my Mother was slytherin makes her bad person but she is kind. Her family isn't great but sometimes you have choose your own path.

Sometimes you have to surprise people. Being hufflepuff people always think we are nothing but tell you secret we are what Sirius would say we kick muggles arse.  
Sometimes you have to fight in what you believing even if you are in a war. Believing in yourself not what others think you should be and don't be afraid to show it. But if you call me by my real name I will show it.

**Trail to Oregon Craphole**

I don't know I say that a lot because I still don't know I'm seven years old and I don't know everything! Do we really know everything!? Life is hard and we blame God for being a prick. But sometimes you can't blame people for what is happening You just have to get thought it.

Or you can wiggle it look at it  
Put it in your mouth expect guns and shit don't do that.  
It's okay not to know everything and it's okay to just get naked in a lake wait grandpa is Saying I'm not right but naked in the lake is so much fun

**Bug Starship**

Did you ever think you're something you're not. Or you want to be more than people want you to be!? I did.

Spend my life doing what I was suppose to do and now something was going to choose who was I suppose to be but I didn't want that. Sure I'm just me but you can be more than what others thing you should be.

The walls around me were up but I was down with stick the status quo. Sometimes you have to believe in yourself when people around don't. After all you get to make a choice you can just say no even if it seems hard

But being someone your not isn't a good thing. I'm a bug being human was great but want being me and I was lying to others about it which was wrong.

If they don't accept you for your true self. If they don't accept you for who you are they are not worth it. Sometimes you have to be the brave one. And sometimes you have to show people the beauty but you have to know you're not alone

**Starkid Snape**

What the devil is going on here!? There's a lot of assholes on this world. So many douchebags on this world and I left them define me and betray someone I love.

Don't let them define you and what they say about you is absurd. They were wrong. And using that to bully others well made it worse.  
Don't be another douchebag be the person who fights for the right things. Who doesn't play both sides believe me it will just end up as snake biting your.. Well I don't want to talk about it


	3. Sherlock, Qurriellmort, Harry P, Luna

**Sherlock**

Hello there well judging by the look on your face and tears that haven't dried you been crying but what about!?

Well seems like you don't want to talk about it and John is usually better and stuff like this but might as well give it try.  
You're not like Anderson to tell the truth he changed little bit or lost it. Maybe John should say this.  
But it's okay to be okay well  
There is ten percent chance.  
Look im not really hopefully I'm going to solve a case.. Maybe there is murder

**Qurriellmort**

Qurriell: Hey there don't cry it's going to be okay. You know me and my friend felt like we are alone and scared. It's alright to be scared. It may feel like the world is closing down on you but we made it through and so can you

Voldy: he's right you know just don't tell him. If muggles get you down than dance and sense muggles try to always get you down always dance. Sure the world seems dark but you're not alone. You maybe feel alone right now and make not so good choices. We all do even eating a snickers. But at the end of the day the people that love you are always there. And if you don't have them your not looking hard enough. They will never leave you even if you think they will. Even if you push them away because they make you okay and that's wonderful

**Harry Potter (Book/Movie)**

I know how it feels when you feel alone and invisible to look down on. But than found something something that showed me maybe life is not all living in cupboard under the stairs

There will people in your life like dursleys, Umbridge and voldemort who bring you down. Who try to have the darkness win but there is always light you have sometimes create it.

It's not going to be easy and you feel like you want to give up. People will come and go. But friends and people who love you will not. Even if they leave you will always carry apart of them in your heart.

Being alone is great but being  
Not alone you can defeat the darkness head on. It maybe a tough battle and you may want to give up but you are stronger than you think. You're not week love from friends and family love ones will make you stronger. Don't forget about them you're not alone.

**Luna Lovegood (book and movie verison)**

Hello there! You seem sad are you okay!? Is it the nargles I have charm that would help you! No!? Something else than!?

You feel alone!? I do too sometimes. Ever sense my mom died. Don't get me wrong my daddy is amazing but I just miss her sometimes.

I don't talk about it I did with Harry. He was alone, sometimes people try to make sure your alone that way you can't fight back. That why you give up.

But you shouldn't like my mom always said the things we lose have way of coming back to us just don't in the ways you expect.

You're not alone in this world I promise you this


	4. Up, Taz, Baguette, Draco

**Commander Up **

Now listen here you are a tough son of a b****h. You got this! I fought through robots and I'm still here. So whatever is going on you will get through this.

It helps if you remind yourself how tough and awesome you are because sometimes you forget about.

And if you feel lost and confused life is always little bit brighter when your on somebody's lap.

And people will talk about You and it might hurt you but you got to learn to let it go . Show them that they are wrong and get back up.

**Taz**

LIsten up, those idiotas that hurt you were wrong! You got to be like calculus man. You are thought you have to show yourself and them that you can get back up

Even if the world brings you down again and again. Never lose faith in yourself because that just makes you give up.

This is all in your head. You're bada** don't let people tell you different. You don't run away or hide you have to see life through.

I know you see life that hasn't been great but I know you're great amazing person. The look in mirror and see that you can do this!

So get back up and see life through.

**Baguette**

Sometimes you can like someone and they don't like you back. You can try your best and be sweet but in the end if they don't feel the same way...

I mean maybe asking him for me to bite his head off was a bad thing. Maybe we were not meant to be. Just because Someone doesn't like you back doesn't mean you should give up on love. I did

I died for him and I suppose it was stupid in other bugs eyes but he would of died and I couldn't let that happen.

Don't let things happen fight for it till the end

**Starkid Draco**

You know if your feeling down I'll rate you 9.8 yes even more than Hermione Granger!  
You know I don't like mudbloods or really anyone but after while I notice it really didn't help me. But you are worth it .  
You are worth love, friendship and so much more. When people like my father remind you that you can't do anything you can. Just because your friends do something and you don't end to do it doesn't mean you have to do it.

You have choices and thinking about only yourself all the time doesn't help you. But than sometimes if hounding think about yourself first things turn out wrong.

Just don't forget your worth it

hugs and butterfly kisses Draco


End file.
